Courage And Sacrifice
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: Hiyorihime has been defeated and the Toji Civil War drawn to an end. A month later, in the aftermath, Koike Saaya takes a moment in her busy schedule to see the grave of a certain individual. One who she has helped gain the courage to make the ultimate sacrifice... (This is a one-shot side story for my fanfic: Shattered Reflection.)


**A/N: Hey everyone! Recently, things have been very emotionally tough for me, so I've been very unmotivated and depressed for a long time. Hence why I haven't written anything after finishing "Shattered Reflection". However, tasks must be completed and I can't stay cooped up forever. So, I'm back on track! **

**This is a fanfic that has been requested by Hunter01a, and is also a side story for "Shattered Reflection".**

* * *

**Courage And Sacrifice**

At the base of the Kamakura mountains, in a large space of greenery were tens of thousands of graves, surrounded by a sea of flowers. Brand-new with stone monuments made of the finest material, the burial ground was considered a reverent place. Providing peaceful rest for the many lost in the Toji Civil War and to preserve their memories. To the living, however, it was a terrible reminder of the horrors and suffering inflicted upon them all.

One individual couldn't help remembering these past ordeals, as she made her way up along the numerous rows of gravestones. Koike Saaya, a former Heijou Toji, paused to catch her breath, before continuing her struggle up the stone steps. In one of her hands was a small ladle and wooden bucket filled with water; the other carried a bouquet of flowers. Somehow, in her busy and chaotic schedule to help those recover from the war, Saaya finally got a chance to visit the cemetery.

_'Has it really already been a month?'_ she thought.

And yet, it seemed like only yesterday. Only yesterday—when she too had to provide her aid and skills to serve in the fight against Hiyorihime. The fact that she graduated earlier that year didn't prevent her at the time from willingly returning to her former post. Many Toji graduates like her also voluntarily gave their services—and their lives. The mental images of those girls... Waving goodbye to their families and friends. Not knowing if they would see them again. Having no idea about how they'd never return. It was too much for Saaya.

The blue-haired girl had only taken one more step before she collapsed on her knees. Overwhelmed by the heaviness of her bucket, her fatigue from climbing, and the pain of her awful recollections. In her mind, Saaya couldn't help thinking about the girls who never got to return home. To raise families of their own. To see the peace they all fought for and brought.

Lifting her head, through her swollen eyes, Saaya could see that she was in front of the gravestone she intended to visit. Engraved on it were the names: Setouchi Chie, Shichinosato Kofuki, and Musumi Kiyoka. Although most of the deceased were buried according to their family lines, Kitorja Mirja personally requested that her former teammates be buried together under the same stone monument.

A week after the war, a large funeral had been held to pay tribute to everyone lost—Tojis, soldiers, and civilians alike. Saaya bit her lip with remorse, regretful that she couldn't attend the whole ceremony. Cleanup operations for aradama damage control were still active, along with other arduous tasks. It was an unpleasant business many were not physically or emotionally fit to do, but it had to be done. Which ended up with Saaya getting roped in to help out. It didn't turn out too bad. Occupied with new responsibilities, they made her forget her grief. Sort of.

"I'm back, Kiyoka-chan," the blue-haired girl whispered. "Just give me a sec, okay?"

With tender caring hands, she began cleaning off the stains already forming on the gravestone with a soft bristled brush. Any weeds or dirt she'd see were immediately removed as well. For although Kiyoka was not physically with her, Saaya knew it was her duty as the shy girl's senpai to take care of the resting place of her and her friends in the same loving manner...

* * *

**One Month Ago...**

The awful stench of decomposing corpses and rotten flesh made Kiyoka almost throw up. Lightheaded from the odours, she tried to look anywhere but at the body bags around her. Despite her efforts, nothing could prevent her eyes from taking in the injured people though. The Heijou Toji had never in all her life seen such a macabre sight. Maybe body bags were better after all—at least they hid whatever grisly wounds their owners had.

Just a few minutes ago, she and the Akabane Sword Team, along with Juujou Hiyori, had been saved from a swarm of aradama by Yamashiro Yui and Suzumoto Hana. Their two rescuers took them to a nearby abandoned factory, functioning as a makeshift bunker/hospital. Kiyoka only had to take one step inside to immediately make up her mind that she didn't like the place at all. Especially after seeing a soldier with only a bloody stump wrapped in gauze, showing what little remained of his ripped off leg. If Mihono hadn't caught her arm, Kiyoka was sure she would've fainted right there and then.

Unnerved, Kiyoka clutched the paper and pen she was holding tighter to her chest. Partly due to the trauma of what was happening at the moment, but also in preparation of the words she was about to write. Words she hoped wouldn't be her last. If this was a war she would not survive, Kiyoka did not want to leave things unsaid. Not face-to-face though—the Heijou Toji didn't want to risk dampening her friends' spirits and seeing their hopeless faces was another. Besides, Kiyoka could hardly tell her friends to carry on, if she was basically also saying she was ready to die.

Steeling herself, she was just about to go to a vacant corner, when she heard a familiar voice. "Kiyoka-chan!"

"Koike-san?"

Kiyoka couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her senpai, Koike Saaya, come bounding up to her. A gauze bandage was wrapped around the blue-haired girl's upper-left arm. And yet, despite her injury, Saaya still had the same friendly smile Kiyoka remembered seeing when they first met. But what attracted the younger girl's agate-grey eyes was the okatana strapped to Saaya's side.

"Is that...?" she breathed.

Saaya's violet eyes followed Kiyoka's line of sight and an involuntary smile came to her lips. "Yeah. Koryuu Kagemitsu, your former okatana. President Gojou gave it to me when I volunteered to come back into the field."

Then, with a look of reminiscence, she joked half-heartedly, "Meeting the previous owner must be like running into your lover's old-ex, huh?"

For a moment, Kiyoka was jolted back in time, before saying, "You said that same thing to me the first time we met, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Saaya said, then put on her usual cheery smile again. "Now, we have each other's old blades! Let's treat them well, okay? Honestly, I was so glad I saw you. A familiar face can be a very welcome sight, especially since most of the people in my squad I'm not too well acquainted with yet."

Unbeknownst to Saaya as she was talking, Kiyoka couldn't help thinking, _'How can she be so cheerful? Isn't she upset about the war? Why did she even come back?'_

A mixture of angst and confusion was in the younger girl's heart, as she tried to understand why her senpai would put all her future prospects on hold to go back into a dangerous field of work. Wasn't Saaya afraid of not being able to achieve her dreams? Swallowing a gulp, Kiyoka finally dared to ask a question.

"Koike-san, why did you even volunteer to help out?"

A look of surprise was on the older girl's face, as though the answer was pretty obvious. Nevertheless, she grinned before replying, "For the same reason, you and everyone else keep on fighting. To protect our families and friends."

She adjusted the bandage on her arm and tried to keep from wincing, so as to avoid making her kouhai more concerned. "Besides, there wouldn't be much of a future for any of us if Hiyorihime wins. Which is why a lot of graduates and I willingly decided to return to our former posts with the Five Traditions."

The bravery of the many graduates that made them help out without question was an honourable trait that Kiyoka both admired and secretly envied. What would she have done if she was like them, a retired Toji no longer needing to fight in harm's way? Would she have cowered away in fear and fled to safety? Or would she actually be courageous and readily lay down her life again? The unknown answer made Kiyoka want to curl up into a ball. She couldn't help feeling ashamed; she should've immediately picked the latter. And yet, she honestly didn't know.

Saaya must've noticed how despondent her kouhai was because she asked, "What's wrong, Kiyoka-chan?"

"Please...is there somewhere where we can go talk in private?" Kiyoka asked, timidly, while looking around. She honestly didn't want to be in the range of so many eyes.

Saaya took the hint and led the timid girl by the arm. Huge industrial curtains had been hung between the many cots of the injured, providing them with some form of privacy. Saaya quickly found an empty space and pulled the blue plastic curtain to the side, before closing it behind her and Kiyoka.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Saaya asked, making sure her voice was in a hushed whisper.

When Kiyoka still hesitated, the older girl reassured, "It's okay; take your time."

Kiyoka opened her mouth, initially planning to brush it off slightly with a joke. But all that came out were a series of sobs. Her petite body shook as her emotional breakdown continued.

"Oh, Kiyoka-chan."

Embracing the girl next to her, Saaya hoped her comforting gesture would soothe her kouhai. Ever since she had met Kiyoka, Saaya had always felt the obscure need to protect the poor girl. But from what? From her fears? The world? There wasn't even much of an age gap between them—four years to be exact. Yet, for some reason, Saaya's older-sister instincts sometimes made her feel as though she was a generation older.

"I just can't do it," Kiyoka said, at last, between sniffles.

"Can't do what?"

"I just can't be as strong or brave as you or any of the others. I've always been afraid of being a burden and hindrance to others. I can tell Hiyori-san has the same fears as me, but she still gets through it and puts on a determined face. I—I can't do that," Kiyoka said. "H-How can you not be afraid, Koike-san?"

Pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket, Saaya used it to dry Kiyoka's red cheeks and swollen eyes. "I _am_ afraid. But I have the support of my friends, and when I think about the people around me, they give me the courage I need to keep moving forward. Including you, Kiyoka-chan."

The blue-haired girl then put her hands on Kiyoka's shoulders, signalling that the younger girl should pay close attention. "Tell me...do you love your friends, Kiyoka-chan?"

"Of course!" the younger girl gasped. "They're like family to me."

A relieved smile crossed Saaya's face. "Don't give up and keep fighting, okay? For them."

"I understand, Koike-san," Kiyoka replied, with a smile of her own. "Like you, I'll move forward."

Covering her mouth so as to hide her giggles, Saaya commented, "Kiyoka-chan, your smile is so contagious. Improves your looks a lot and makes you appear cuter than you normally are."

A pouting frown was now on Kiyoka's face, as she put her hands on her hips. "Koike-san, you shouldn't play with a maiden's heart so easily."

"And what kind of advice did you get that from?" her senpai giggled.

Blowing a stray strand of hair from her face, Kiyoka sighed in slight annoyance. But her frown quickly faded, replaced by a look of content.

Surprising Saaya with a sudden hug, she whispered, "Thank you, Koike-san. You're the best senpai I could've ever met and you'll continue to inspire me."

Although warm at Kiyoka's words, Saaya also couldn't help feeling a chilling sensation of fear at the back of her head. It was almost as though her cute little kouhai was close to slipping out of her grasp and that this was truly goodbye. The blue-haired girl didn't know why, but an instinct of hers refused to keep nagging her brain about it.

_'Don't let this be "farewell" forever, please,'_ Saaya thought.

She couldn't let her worry be exposed on her face, so she put on her most winning smile when Kiyoka pulled away at last. Clearing her throat, Saaya held out her pinkie.

"How does crepes in Harajuku sound? Maybe after this whole Hiyorihime mess is over?" she suggested. "My treat."

Grinning in return, Kiyoka wrapped Saaya's pinkie with her own. "That's a pinkie promise!"

_'I don't want to lose that smile...'_ the blue-haired girl thought, her fear now tugging at her heart.

Kiyoka was just about to pull back the plastic tarp when Saaya said, "Wait!"

Fumbling in her pocket, the older girl withdrew her cellphone and awkwardly said, "How about a selfie before you go?"

Kiyoka raised her eyebrow, confused, considering how it was a slightly odd request at a strange time. But Saaya already did so much for her, so she could at least give her this in return. Posing with a peace sign and a bright smile, Kiyoka allowed her senpai to take a snapshot of the two of them.

"Don't give up, Kiyoka-chan."

"Yeah, I won't!" the younger girl giggled, before running off.

Smiling proudly, Saaya watched her dash off to the rest of her friends, a new determined air about her. And yet, that proud smile quickly faded into a worried frown. Looking at her new cellphone wallpaper, Saaya held her gaze upon the photo, praying with all her heart that she'd see that warm girl's large laughing eyes again.

_'Good luck...'_

* * *

**A Day Later...**

Wiping the layer of sweat on her forehead, Saaya took a long thirsty gulp from her water bottle. The five-minute break she was allowed to have may not have been such a grace period to anyone else, but to the blue-haired girl, it was a blessing. Dark circles were around her fatigued eyes and she tried to keep from thinking about comfy beds and warm pyjamas. Besides caring for the injured at the factory, another of Saaya's biggest concerns was trying to stay awake and alert. Undoubtedly, many of the other Tojis from her squad were longing for a good night's sleep.

_'Soon, we'll have one though,'_ Saaya told herself, grabbing her clipboard.

Her eyes scanned over the lists of their remaining medical supplies, which were alarmingly low. She tried to reassure herself that help was going to come soon enough, and this would be off of her shoulders eventually.

Just a few hours ago, it had been announced that victory was theirs. Hiyorihime had been defeated, along with her armed forces. Although from what rumours told her, Saaya heard that apparently Juujou Hiyori had been arrested not long afterwards. As to why, Saaya was still in the dark about it, but her thoughts couldn't help turning to Kiyoka. Was her kouhai safe and sound?

All of a sudden, Saaya was overwhelmed by the thought of Kiyoka, lying dead in the streets or sitting motionless against a brick wall. Being zipped up into a body bag, her okatana on top of her, and transported for burial. Already several thousands of people had been buried at a specially designated area in Kamakura. Was Kiyoka going to be one of them?

"Koike-san."

A voice called out to Saaya, but it, unfortunately, was not the one the blue-haired girl wanted to hear the most. Nevertheless, she politely greeted the Toji approaching her. Tsugumi's neatly-cropped green hair bobbed slightly as she slowly limped over to Saaya, trying to ignore the pain from her bandaged leg. Although the Renpu Toji still had the same blank expression, the seriousness it conveyed was not one of intelligence as usual, but of grimness. Like when people release their pent-up emotions and then a sort of dull quietness follows, full of grief. That was how exactly how Tsugumi looked in that moment, locked away in a dark world of sadness.

"Koike-san...Musumi-san is dead," Tsugumi said.

In her time helping out at the factory, Saaya had learned Tsugumi normally talked with a stoic tone. Now, hearing the regret in the Renpu Toji's voice, Saaya knew that this was no joke. While most people would deny or cry over such a thing, the blue-haired girl only froze and shivered. Although the world was still moving around her, Saaya could only hopelessly remain standing stock-still, eyes wide with disbelief. It was as though time suddenly stopped for her. She struggled to inhale, to exhale, to even move or do anything.

Several questions were on her tongue, but all that came out was an almost inaudible sound of disbelief. "Eh?"

With a heavy heart, Tsugumi continued, "She was killed in action and found in the sewers. Her body has just been recov—"

"When was she found?" Saaya managed to burst out, in desperation.

"I'd say at least an hour before now, but—"

Saaya didn't even hear what the Renpu Toji was about to say next because somehow through her despair, she got her muscles to get moving again. Immediately dropping her clipboard, Saaya sprinted to where the body bags were. The deceased were arranged according to the body's time of discovery, so it didn't take long for Saaya to locate Kiyoka's.

Unlike most of the bodies which were inside bags made of heavy black plastic, the ones at the end were simply covered by white cotton sheets—which weren't white anymore, due to all the red blood. It was these corpses that were in the process of still being cleaned up and in some cases, put back together again. Her violet eyes frantically looking at each toe tag, Saaya desperately searched for Kiyoka, her tears streaming down more quickly the farther she walked. She apparently didn't need to look at the pieces of cardboard for identification, because peeking out from under a white sheet was a familiar green polka-dotted ribbon.

"Kiyoka-chan!"

Two Ayanokouji Tojis were kneeling beside Kiyoka's body, medical kits in hand. They immediately stepped out of Saaya's way, after hearing the anguish in her voice. Saaya collapsed, rather than got onto her knees. With stiff trembling fingers, she cautiously pulled back the white sheet, as if Kiyoka was sleeping and she was afraid to wake her. The blue-haired girl internally wished that her kouhai actually was asleep. That she'd open her grey eyes, laughing, saying she fell for a silly trick. But, Saaya knew she never would.

The blue-haired girl was almost certain her own heart stopped when she got her first glance at Kiyoka's dead body, her hands still tightly clutching Renge Fudou Teruhiro. What was left of the young girl's neck was now a bloody mess, riddled with holes, her skin bruised and cut in several areas. The two Ayanokouji Tojis had done the best they could to sew up Kiyoka's small wounds, but their lack of medical knowledge could do little for her neck. One of them placed a hand gently on Saaya's shoulder in an attempt to ease her grief.

"Musumi Kiyoka-san was a strong fighter, Koike-san. It's going to be okay," she said, but then she bit her lip afterwards. How could anything be okay?

Numbness had spread through Saaya's body, making her veins feel as though liquid lead was in them. The tears that fell from her eyes dropped onto Kiyoka's face. Even though the rest of her body was wounded, Kiyoka's face was relatively untouched. Her skin still looked as though it was glowing, her small lips relaxed and still—it really appeared as though she was sleeping. Her throat tight and hoarse, Saaya finally released the sobs that she had been keeping in. She had never cried harder in her life.

"Come on," one of the Ayanokouji Tojis said to her companion. "We should give her some space."

Saaya didn't even hear the sounds of their footsteps fading away, only focused on gently prying open Kiyoka's fingers from around her okatana. Taking the dead girl's hand in her own, Saaya tightly held it to her chest.

"I'm here for you, Kiyoka-chan," she choked through her tears. "I promise to stay here."

And stay there she did. For several hours. Completely unaware or uncaring about the things going on around her. She didn't even notice President Takatsu's arrival at the factory, bringing extra medical help with her and giving out new orders. The scurrying around her, the sounds of shouting, and the rolling of wheels as metal trolleys of medical supplies were wheeled along...Saaya ignored all of it.

_'Just let this be a bad dream. Or better yet, let me die right here so I can be with Kiyoka-chan again.' _Saaya thought, closing her eyes.

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but Tsugumi's voice roused her out of her slumber. Opening her violet eyes, Saaya saw that she had been lying down next to Kiyoka, still clutching her hand. Somehow her grief was so heavy that it caused her to black out for a while.

"It's over, Koike-san," Tsugumi said.

Looking around her, Saaya saw that most of the factory had been cleared in her sleep. Almost all of the body bags had been removed to be buried and everyone was now packing up to return home. With hospital staff transporting the rest of the injured to places for proper recovery, there was now no need to remain in the makeshift bunker. The only people that lingered behind were those placing the corpses under white sheets into fresh black body bags. And Saaya knew that in time Kiyoka also would have to be taken away.

"It's time to let her go," Tsugumi whispered.

Reaching a hand out to the Renpu Toji, Saaya gulped, "Oh, Tsugumi-chan..."

Taking the older girl's outstretched hand, Tsugumi said, "Don't forget, Koike-san, if it weren't for the sacrifices of Musumi-san and her friends, the war would've never ended and Hiyorihime would still be ruling with an iron fist."

"All three of them were brave. Musumi-san, Setouchi-san, and..." she swallowed a gulp, before adding, "Shichinosato-san."

Saaya followed Tsugumi's gaze to see that two other bodies had been placed beside Kiyoka's. She didn't even have to read the toe tags to know that they were Setouchi Chie and Shichinosato Kofuki. Before getting up, Tsugumi placed an envelope into Saaya's hand.

"She told me to give it to you if anything happened to her," Tsugumi said, vaguely, before going to Kofuki's body.

Saaya didn't have to think hard to know immediately who the Renpu Toji was talking about. Hurriedly, she tore open the envelope's flap and took out the sheet of paper. In cursive handwriting was written:

_Saaya-senpai, if you're reading this, I have died. I'm sorry about the pain and burden I know you must be feeling because of it. I know that it'll never leave you. But I also know that you're a strong girl and that with the help of your friends, you'll get through this dark time soon enough._

_When we first met, I admit you gave me the courage to believe in myself. When you told me that you were Renge Fudou Teruhiro's previous user, I was determined to make you proud and be a worthy owner for it. You were an inspiration to me and I wanted to be as strong as you. A role model and a good friend—Saaya-senpai, you have the traits of what anyone would wish for in a person. _

_I wish we could've got to know each other better, go to cafés, have girl-bonding time, and talk about fashion like any normal girl. But reality is cruel. Saaya-senpai, please know that I have no regrets whatsoever and I am sorry that we couldn't eat crepes together. However, also know that I'll always be with you. It's as you told me: the people around us give us the courage to fight. We have to protect them so that the spark of support they give us doesn't flicker out. _

_Saaya-senpai, keep on moving forward. I'll always be watching over you. _

_-Kiyoka-_

Besides crying over the fact that this meant Kiyoka was really gone, Saaya also couldn't help crying over the fact that in her letter Kiyoka addressed her as "Saaya-senpai"—a sign of new attachment. Kiyoka really did want to be closer to her, but now any chances of that were gone. Her cute kouhai, smiling with wide trusting eyes, was dead. Dead when she should've graduated like her. Dead when she should've chased after her dreams of the future. Dead when she should've just lived the life of a normal girl. It wasn't fair.

Burying her face into the paper, Saaya cried until there were no more tears to come. Drying her face, the former Heijou Toji set her shoulders back and pulled the sheet back over Kiyoka.

"Goodbye, Kiyoka-chan."

Her kouhai was right—she had a job to do and must keep moving forward.

* * *

**Present Time...**

Dipping her ladle into her bucket, Saaya poured a generous amount of water over Kiyoka's now-clean gravestone. She had even taken the time to scrub Chie and Kofuki's sides of the memorial stone. After placing her fresh bouquet of flowers into the vase, Saaya clapped her hands together in prayer.

"I hope that you're well Kiyoka-chan, along with your other friends," she began aloud. "I recently got the position I wanted in the police force. I hope you're proud of me. I now work as an advisor at the Origami family mansion, although now President Takatsu occupies it. She's now the new Toji leader because of the Origami family massacre. I pray that they are well in Heaven with you too. Take care of each other, okay, Kiyoka-chan?"

She took a deep breath before continuing the words she had practiced over and over again. "I've met Kitorja Mirja-san and Asakura Mihono-chan as well. They miss you a lot. Tsugumi-chan and Ayumu-chan have joined them on President Souraku's request. But don't worry—you will never be replaceable to the Akabane Sword Team, I'm sure. It's hard at work; I now act as their advisor—but it's stressful. Do you think I can be a good leader?"

Now shaking, she choked, "I try not to cry or be sad, Kiyoka-chan, but it's still painful. I really miss you."

Her eyes still tightly closed, Saaya continued to sob on her knees, hands held together. Unaware of how light the world was becoming around her, the former Heijou Toji's only wish was to remain in quiet stillness. In her sorrowful state, she knew that she wouldn't be able to walk back down those stone steps again without collapsing mid-way.

"Saaya-senpai."

_'Impossible. No, it couldn't be...' _

Saaya's head shot up and it was then that she noticed that the world around her was white. It wasn't a world of nothing, it just looked as though the cemetery had all of a sudden been painted with white. Gravestones, trees, and sky... Everything was a brilliant white and shining brightly, but not so bright that it was painful to the eyes.

"What's going on?" Saaya said in half-bewilderment, half-fright. "Kiyoka-chan!"

"Saaya-senpai," came the voice again, only this time, it sounded nearer.

Turning around, Saaya saw her cute little kouhai herself, Musumi Kiyoka, looking more vibrant than ever. There was no sign of her bloody wounds, just a bright smile. The exact same one as on Saaya's cellphone wallpaper.

"Am I dreaming?" the older girl asked.

"If you are, it's a very good dream," Kiyoka answered.

Saaya refused to wait any longer. Maybe as a senpai, she should've shown more restraint, but nothing could stop her from running up to Kiyoka and embracing her tightly. As if she released her the girl would fade away as quickly as she appeared.

"I don't want this moment to stop," Saaya said, tearfully.

"Me neither, but I'll have to be going soon enough," Kiyoka said, with a regretful tone.

Then, when Saaya looked as though she might start sobbing again, Kiyoka added, "But, I'll always be here. And in your heart. Don't forget that, okay, Saaya-senpai?"

"Mm."

Kiyoka's face then took an abnormal teasing expression. "From what you've just told me in your prayers, things have changed, haven't they? And still, no boyfriend yet?"

"Ah, I see you're the one teasing me now, huh?" Saaya commented, not even bothering to roll her eyes. "Getting back at me for calling you cute at the factory?"

"Yep," Kiyoka giggled, then with a slightly sad expression, she added, "Take care of the others for me, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

_"Koike-san! Koike-san, wake up!"_

Wait? What was going on? Hearing the faint unknown voice, Saaya turned to Kiyoka in confusion. The younger girl let out a sigh of both content and of slight despondency.

"Looks like my time's up sooner than I expected," she said. "Stay strong, Saaya-senpai."

"Wait! Kiyoka-chan!"

Saaya tried to reach out to the younger girl, but her fingers simply slipped through her like thin air. In desperation, Saaya quickly said the one word she hadn't properly had the chance to say to Kiyoka.

"Goodbye!"

Kiyoka only smiled, tears glistening in her grey eyes. "Farewell, Saaya-senpai."

_"Koike-san! Koike-san!"_

"What?"

Saaya could feel someone shaking her and then found she was lying face-down in front of Kiyoka's gravestone. So, everything had been a dream. Yet unlike the other ones she had that made her feel lonelier than ever, this one gave Saaya a sense of security and warmth. She looked up to see that the one who had been calling and shaking her awake was Tsugumi. A bouquet of white chrysanthemums was in her left hand.

"Tsugumi-chan? What are you doing here?" Saaya groggily asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Laying flowers at Shichinosato-san's grave like I do every Monday," Tsugumi replied, putting her bouquet in the same vase Saaya put hers in. "What about you? Why were you sleeping here? You'd catch a cold."

"Just dozed off, I guess," the older girl replied. "Come on, we should head back to the bureau. Work won't finish itself."

"Still taking your position as our leader seriously, huh?" Tsugumi joked, with a slight smile.

The two walked down the stone steps again, but not before turning around to have one last glance at the grave of the three former Akabane Sword Team members. It would be alright. Their friends would be still there when they'd return. Just before leaving the cemetery, Saaya thought she heard a whisper in the wind around her. Smiling, she brushed back a stray strand of blue hair, ready to face another new day.

_'Good luck, senpai.'_

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks for all of your patience. Writing these days has been very tiresome for me, as though it was draining every last bit of energy from me. I'm still recovering from a prolonged sick state of my depression, but hopefully with enough therapy, I can get back on track. I hope you all enjoyed "Courage and Sacrifice"! See you later!**


End file.
